Dois Rivais
by SraKouga
Summary: ..::COMPLETA::..Kagome: uma lutadora de kungfu. Inuyasha: um treinador de futebol. Será que a rivalidade entre os esportes vai ser menor que o amor que cresce a cada dia entre eles? FIC DE NIVER PRA TATA


_Notinha rápida:_ ...:FIC EM HOMEGEM AO NIVER DA TATA:...

_**Dois rivais**_

Kagome transpirava. A única coisa que absorvia a água de seu corpo era o kimono próprio para o treino de Kung-fu. Dava socos exaustivos no saco de areia, todos os outros colegas já tinham ido para suas casas depois de duas horas de treino, todos cansados, mas Kagome continuava ali, mais uma hora no mínimo, era isso que a fazia diferente, era isso que a fazia a campeã.

Kagome era a garota mais esforçada que se podia imaginar. Perdeu os pais logo cedo, em vez de ir para um orfanato foi crida pelos tios, que anos depois morram da mesma doença dos pais, mas como já atingira a maturidade foi morar sozinha na capital, Tókio, em busca de mais oportunidades, pelo contrario a vida só foi pior.

As uma das qualidades de Kagome era a alegria e a determinação.

A doença de seus pais e seus tio? Diabetes. Mais um motivo da escolha de Kagome pelo Kung-fu. Esporte físico ajudava-a mantendo sua saúde em perfeito estado, ela não tinha a doença, mas sempre era bom prevenir do que remediar.

Deu uns últimos socos no saco de areia e foi para o tatame. Agora faria as series do tigre e do gavião pelo menos cinco vezes cada. Na hora dos treinos era o momento que ela liberava toda a energia contida durante o dia.

Finalmente havia terminado. Pego a pequenina toalha que ficava em uma das barras de apoio, enxugo as gotas em seu rosto e o colocou sobre o pescoço. Olhou para frente e qual foi sua surpresa ao encontrar Inuyasha apoiado no batente sorrindo maliciosamente para ela, ainda com o uniforme de capitão do time de futebol americano.

#-Fica linda toda molhada e com esse kimono aberto – Disse em sinal de ironia.

Kagome apenas o ignorou de principio, pegou a garrafinha de água deu um bom gole olhou para o kimono e o viu toda aberto na parte de cima, apenas mostrando o pequeno top que carregava seus fartos seios.

#-Vai se fude – Disse rude e sem paciência.

#-Só se for com você – Disse sarcástico.

Kagome nada respondeu pegou sua mochila e a colocou no ombro, passou pelo hanyou de cabelos pratas sem encara-lo, e mostrou o dedo do meio.

#-Estúpido – Sussurrou apenas para si ao sair da sala de treinamento.

Inuyasha fechou os olhos em sinal de raiva. Será que todo dia tinha que ser assim? Começaria a se atrasar no treino para não encontrar mais aquela garota irritante.

#-Idiota – sussurrou para si e deu um soco no saco de areia que pendia do teto, fazendo ele quase se soltar de tanta fúria e raiva que o hanyou estava sentindo.

O motivo de tanta raiva entre os dois era simples, porem complicado.

Na escola em que estudavam havia vários tipos de esportes, e todo ano havia competições em que levavam os alunos para competirem em outros paises. Até ai simples não? Mas isso começou a sem complicar quando o futebol deixou de ser o favorito, o ganhador de mais medalhas, passando a ser o Kung-fu o que trazia. Inuyasha o capitão do time ficou furioso ao chegar na escola um dia e ler que tinham perdido o recordes de medalhas para uma outra categoria de esporte principalmente por esse ser uma garota, por uma ÚNICA garota.

Até ai tudo bem seria um relacionamento de puro ódio, mais o problema principal é eles se gostam, de um jeito diferente eu admito, mas que eles sentem uma atração mortal um pelo outro isso não posso negar.

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO

O dia acordava um tanto nebulosos. Assim também a personalidade de nossos personagens. Kagome estava inquieta, pois hoje iriam nomear as pessoas que iram para a competição anual de escolas, há sete anos ela ia, mas mesmo assim sempre dava um friozinho na barria antes das convocações.

Já Inuyasha estava certo e confiante como sempre. Não havia motivos para ele não ser escolhido. Sempre fora um dos melhores da equipe, e isso levantava a moral dos outros jogadores para darem o maximo de si nas partidas.

Myouga levantou-se ao meio dos alunos, com a ajuda de um banquinho, ficando mais auto que os outros.

#-Como de costume... – Começou o seu discurso, era sempre assim "como de costume..." tudo naquela escola era um costume ou uma tradição. Depois de mais ou menos vinte, trinta minutos falando das origens de tudo chegou ao ponto –...E agora vamos ao nome de nossos queridos alunos. Queria antes de tudo informar... – Ouve uma vaia geral, depois de alguns segundos pedido silencio, e com a ajuda dos professores conseguiu, ele continuou o lembrete – ...Queria informar que falarei apenas o nome dos capitães, e uma semana após a equipes chegaram – E assim começou a ordem de chamada... Um e outro eram alunos diferentes, mais a maioria já tinha varias medalhas no pescoço –... Inuyasha representara o time de futebol – Palmas de todos – E por final, mais não menos importante Kagome Higurashi representara a equipe de Kung-fu.

Inuyasha e Kagome se olharam ameaçadoramente bateram palmas e continuaram a se encarar. Myouga terminou o longo discurso todos foram para a sala, mas antes um hanyou e uma garota se encontraram carnalmente, já que os olhos haviam vistos o outro há muito tempo.

#-Parabéns – Cumprimentou Inuyasha estendendo a mão. Kagome desprezou.

#-Já era de se esperar. Sempre sou chamada.

Inuyasha sorriu maliciosamente, Kagome gelou, mas manteve a pose. Ele chegou bem próximo de seu ouvido, e ela paralisada, ele respirou fundo puxando o perfume dela para as narinas fazendo o cabelo dela se curvar um pouco.

#-Se confusa tanto no seu taco... – Sussurrou. Kagome fechou os olhos – ...Então por que esse cheiro de ansiedade?

#-Eu... Não estava ANSIOSA – Gritou Kagome. Inuyasha apenas sorriu mais e se distanciou.

Nesse meio tempo Sango chegou e suspirou com a briga.

#-Bom dia – cumprimentou.

#-Vai se fu... ah é você Sango.

#-E ai ansiosa? – Perguntou Sango começando a caminhar com Kagome ao seu lado.

#-Ahh vai se fude – Retruco Kagome indo em direção a biblioteca já que a primeira aula era livre. Sango ficou olhando sem entende nada e preferiu ir para a classe antes que Kagome descontasse mais pra cima dela.

Era sempre assim. Kagome brigava com Inuyasha depois descontava em Sango e ia pra biblioteca fazer não sei o que. Já estava acostumada com essa situação.

Kagome andava nervosa pelo caminho de arvores até chegar no prédio da biblioteca. Como Inuyasha era irritante, prepotente, arrogante, convencido, e mesmo assim...

#-PARE... Pare de pensar nisso Kagome se concentre se concentre – dizia para si mesmo.

Entrou na biblioteca colocou seus livros em uma das mesas e pôs a estudar. Ficou ali mais ou menos quarenta minutos quase uma hora. Levantou, espreguiçou. E de novo veio na sua mente à imagem do hanyou sorrido, aquele sorriso arrogante, irônico, lindo...

#-Pense em coisas felizes, pense em coisas felizes.

Kagome suspirou e sentou novamente. Abriu o caderno agora de biologia. Levantou a cabeça. _"Que mal teria em ver a foto de novo?"_ – Pensou marotamente. Balançou a cabeça pra tirar a idéia da cabeça, mas era mais forte que ela. Mordeu a borrachina do lápis. Olhou em volta.

#-Que mal teria? – Sussurrou em vol alta.

Levantou-se e foi para o final da biblioteca, num lugar que a luz era mais fraca, onde ficavam os jornais. Passou pelas prateleiras que indicavam os jornais por data e nome, foi para o ultimo estante. Ali estavam os jornais escolares, passou o dedo nas etiquetas que mostravam os anos, depois para os meses e por fim os dias. Pegou um datado: 19 de novembro de 2005 ano anterior. Abriu-o e procurou a pagina de esportes. Em fim achou a foto que almejava.

Abriu o jornal e sentou-se no chão. A foto mostrava ela com três medalhas de ouro pendurada no pescoço abraçada com Inuyasha que levantava a taca de campeão de futebol. Os dois sorriam. Obvio que forçadamente. Mas mostrava uma alegria sem tamanho por serem os campeões.

Sorriu e passou o dedo indicador pela foto o hanyou. Mesmo a foto sendo preto e branco e já um pouco amarelada, adorava aquela foto. Tinha ela colorida em casa num porta retrato.

#-Idiota – Sussurrou sorrindo.

#-Mas eu nem disse nada ainda – Protegeu-se o hanyou que acabara de chegar.

Kagome olhou para cima e viu Inuyasha tentado olhar para o jornal.

#-O que pensa que esta fazendo? – Perguntou irritada e assustada dobrando o jornal de mal jeito e jogando-o entre as pilhas dos outros anos.

#-O diretor que falar com agente. Acertar as ultimas coisas para nossa viajem.

#-E você veio me chamar? – Perguntou ela retomando a pose, já de pé, e cruzou os braços com um olhar interrogativo.

#-Ele disse que se eu não te chamasse eu não iria mais competir. Sabia que é difícil te achar? – Falou arrogante.

#-Você não sabe procurar hanyou – Repudiou ela já caminhando até a mesa que estava anteriormente.

#-Eu tenho culpa que você se esconde atrás de prateleira e fica vendo fotinhos toscas de quando ganha alguma coisa?

Kagome gelou. Será que ele viu ela acariciar a sua foto?

#-Não enche – Foi tudo que conseguiu pronunciar antes de caminharem em direção a sala do diretor em total silencio.

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO

#-Como de costume... – Ouve um suspiro geral na sala do diretor. Novamente essas 3 palavrinhas que ninguém agüentava. Escutaram Myouga falar, e falar, e falar para não dizer nada. Depois de um tempo chegou a parte que todos esperavam – Cada aluno ficara em um quarto de hotel. São 4 quartos e exatamente 8 alunos. Como de costume as equipes chegaram um mês depois...

#-Mas o senhor disse uma semana depois. "Como de costume" hoje de manha – Retrucou uma das alunas.

#-É, mas dessa vez vai ser diferente.

Todos olharam incrédulos para ele. E depois voltaram a seus 'importante' afazeres como mascar chicletes com toda concentração, olhara para o canto da sala, que era muito mais interessante e bonita que a cara do diretor, ou então olhavam para o diretor mais pensavam em coisas completamente fora do contexto.

#-Bem as duplas são. Ana e Julia. Miguel e caio. Ana e vitória. Inuyasha e Kagome. Agora se...

#-QUE? – Gritaram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

#-Por que não posso ficar no quarto do Miguel e do caio? – Perguntou indignado Inuyasha.

#-Por que são apenas dois por quarto. Agora se...

#-Mas por que os outros ficaram com pessoas do mesmo sexo e agente fica no mesmo? – Dessa vez foi Kagome. O resto dos alunos ali presente começaram a se interessar pela discussão. Alem de tudo Inuyasha e Kagome era os mais populares da escola e todos adoravam ver suas brigas.

#-Por que vocês sobraram. Agora se...

#-POR QUE? – Gritaram os dois juntos.

#-SENHORES – Dessa vez foi o diretor – Se importam de eu terminar a frase? – Inuyasha e Kagome se sentaram novamente e ficaram quietos. – AGORA SE, não tiverem mais duvidas podem ir.

Instantaneamente Inuyasha e Kagome levantaram os braços, Myouga suspirou e os outros alunos sorriram.

#-Menos vocês dois. Agora vão.

Sem mais delongas o diretor tirou os 8 alunos da sala dele Inuyasha e Kagome foram os últimos a saírem sobre protestos. A porta foi fechada atrás deles.

#-Pelo menos eles não vão fazer nada de safadezas. Pelo menos isso senhor – Concluiu o diretor, limpando o suor do rosto com um lencinho.

Do lado de fora: Inuyasha suspirou alto e profundamente.

#-Acho que vamos ser companheiros de quarto – Disse por fim.

#-Ahh... VOCÊ acha? Que bonitinho – Kagome saiu virando os olhos.

#-Kagome – Inuyasha se pós à frente dela – Quero um acordo de paz. Já que vamos ficar um mês juntos mês fazer nada, apenas um olhando par cara do outro temos que ficar na paz certo? – Dizendo isso ele estendeu a mão.

Kagome olhou aquela mão arrogante, asquerosa, grande, bonita, quente...

"_Pense em coisas felizes, pense em coisas felizes... Inuyasha..."_ – pensava ela.

#-Nem ferrando – Disse num impulso – Prefiro ficar no meu quarto e você no seu do que ficarmos conversando como velhos amigos.

Dizendo isso ela pisou duro e tentou sair dali. Mas Antes que completasse sua ação uma mão arrogante, asquerosa, grande, bonita, quente, a segurou e quase colou sues lábios no dela.

#-Não se esqueça – Sussurrou sedutoramente – Que o quarto é o mesmo. Com duas camas. E se tivermos o tanto de azar que acho que temos. Haverá uma cama só. E de casal.

Kagome fechou os olhos com o choque do alito quente dele no seu rosto, ele foi afrouxando a mão que prendia o braço dela. Kagome sorriu. Escorregou a mão no braço dele ate chegar no pulso.

#-Idiota – Sussurrou ainda sorrindo. Pesou o braço dele torceu para trás, e o prendeu na altura do pescoço, e com a outra mão segurou o braço direto dele também torcendo e prendendo junto ao outro. Fazendo o hanyou ficar numa pose ridícula e dolorida – não seu você. Mas eu tenho muita sorte. Então com certeza quando chegarmos na cidade o hotel estará vazio e terá um quarto exclusivo para mim e outro bem longe para você. Assim não correi o risco de te ver.

Dizendo isso soltou-o arrumou a bolsa no seu ombro de caminhou duro.

#-BRUXA – Gritou ele massageando o pulso.

#-IMBECIL – Retrucou ela

#-EU TE ODEIO – Gritou mais uma vez o hanyou.

#-PELO MENOS NISSO CONCORDAMOS.

#-Isso vai ter volta higurashi. É uma promessa – sussurrou ele par si mesmo em quanto a via andando duro em direção a sala de aula.

OoooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO

Duas semanas depois...

#-Não acredito que você tá indo hoje para los Angeles – Disse Sango aos pulinhos.

#-Pois é – Disse Kagome sorrindo terminando de arrumar a mala – Nem acredito que to indo pros esteites... UAHUHAHa...

#-Nem eu miga... Mês que vem é eu que to lá.

#-É – Concordou Kagome.

As duas deram as mãos e começaram a dar pulinhos e balançar a cabeça. Era amigas desde que Sango mudou para Tókio. Começaram a treinar Kung-fu juntas, e conseqüentemente todo campeonatos iam juntas, Kagome sempre a escolhia como reserva, e de uns amos para cá dera a sugestão da amiga ser uma das titulares também.

#-Vamos – Disse Kagome dando um grande e gotoso abraço.

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO

Depois de algumas cansativas horas de viajem finalmente chegam no hotel. Kagome não deixa se abalar por nenhuma implicância do hanyou. Porem esse cada vez se irrita mais por a jovem não ligar para ele. Finalmente entram no hotel, olham deslumbrados para o tamanho desse. E vão na recepção pegar suas chaves.

#-Bem e quem é o quarto numero 360? – Pergunta o gerente.

#-EU – Dizem ao mesmo tempo Kagome e Inuyasha. Se entreolharam raivosos.

#-São os dois? – Perguntou o gerente curiosos e com um olhar malicioso.

Kagome sorriu e foi para mais perto dele.

#-Moço – Disse ela passando o dedo na camisa do homem – não teria um quarto vazio para mim não. Esse hanyou – Olhou soltando faíscas para Inuyasha que permanecia boquiaberto coma cena a sua frente – Ele é tão mal comigo – Terminou fazendo biquinho e puxando a gravata do homem.

#- Cof, cof – Limpou a garganta de puxou a sua gravata de volta – Sinto, mas esse é o meu ultimo quarto. Mas se a senhorita precisar de alguma coisa – Entregou uma chave para ela – Meu quarto é o 125 – Terminou sorrindo.

Kagome forçou um sorriso e partiu para o elevador, com o hanyou nos seus calcanhares.

#-Vadia – Sussurrou ele quando a porta do elevador fechou.

#-Melhor ser vadia por 1 segundo do que passar 1 mês na sua companhia – Retrucou.

Chegaram ao sexto andar e foram procurar seu quarto. Acharam esse no final do corredor. Kagome abriu a porta e...

#-Não acredito, isso é brincadeira né?

Inuyasha estava olhando perplexo para dentro do quarto.

#-Eu disse que éramos azarado.

#-Ah cala a boca – Disse a morena dando um belo soco no estomago do "parceiro" de quarto – Eu fico na cama e você no sofá.

#-Nem ferrando. Eu na cama e você no sofá. Não posso dormir torto tenho treinos todos os dias.

#-O panaca eu também – Disse raivosa colocando as malas na cama e levantando a cocha para ver o colchão.

#-O que você tá fazendo louca? – Perguntou o hanyou curioso, colocando suas malas perto da parede e fechando a porta.

#-Não pra essa maldita cama ser aquelas novas que se dividem em três.

#-Não se tá brincando – Agora Inuyasha puxou com tudo a cocha derrubando as malas de Kagome no chão – Esse hotel podre só a decoração é boa o resto é tudo da era pré histórica.

#-VOCÊ DERRUBOU MINHAS COISAS – Gritou Kagome dando socos nele. E ela não era tão fraca assim – SABIA QUE TEM UM PERFUME SUPER CARO AQUI INBECIL?

#-Calma bruxa – Disse se protegendo o hanyou. Segurou a mão dela e olhou bem naqueles olhos castanhos – Vamos ficar no mesmo quarto um mês, e ficar na mesma cama um mês. Então não me use para treinar seus golpes em mim valeu? Não sou saco de areia e não gostaria de retrucar certo?

#-Ah cala boca – Soltou-se Kagome. Agora ela olhava melhor para o ambiente. E não podia negar que ele era lindo. Todo decorado de branco e preto, um gostoso e felpudo tapete branco cobria quase o quarto inteiro. Tinha um armário na parede em frente a porta. Na parede da direita permanecia a cama encostada na parede, e há frente dessa tinha uma estante onde jazia uma bela tv de 29 polegadas. Ao lado da cama havia uma porta provavelmente do banheiro. E no canto do lado esquerdo, perto da porta um saco de areia – Legal terem lembrado da gente – sussurrou ela.

Inuyasha olhou confuso para a colega e viu o que ela se referia.

#-Por que agente. Você que é a lutadora aqui.

#-Eu sei. Mas você também gosta certo? – Perguntou ela olhando para ele com um lindo sorriso.

Inuyasha virou-se completamente para Kagome e deu dois passos.

#-Calma. Deixa eu ver se entendi. Você esta querendo compartilhar o saco de arei comigo. E ainda sabe das coisas que eu gosto? – Falou curioso e deixou brotar um sorriso na sua face.

Kagome esbugalho os olhos _"Pense em coisas felizes, pense em coisas felizes... Como o Inuyasha tem um corpo..."_ – Pensou ela.

#-Quem disse que eu vou compartilhar com você? E eu sei que você gosta pq todas as infelizes tarde você aparecia lá no ginásio – Pronunciou ela gloriosa.

Inuyasha não disse nada. Apenas sorrio mais e pegou uma calça de moletom na mala e foi para o banheiro.

#-Um a Zero pra mim higurashi – E entrou no banheiro.

Kagome deu vários socos na saco de areia como pode deixar se levar assim tão fácil? Ela não gostava dele. Não... Longe disso. Ela apenas... Tinha uma quedinha por ele. Coisa de físico...

#-Tá eu admito – Falou alto. _"Eu gosto dele... Merda"._

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO

Kagome acordou com a luz do sol entrando no quarto. Abriu lentamente os olhos e sorriu para o dia lindo que a espera, quando escutou o barulho do chuveiro, e logo fechou a cara. Esse dia vai ser uma droga.

Fechou e abriu os olhos novamente. Puxou o edredom de cima de si e começou a fazer leves alongamentos. Até o hanyou sair do banheiro.

#-Bom dia – disse ele abrindo a porta. Estava com uma toalha enrolada na cintura e uma outra menor para secar os longos cabelos pratas. Kagome prendeu a respiração e fechou mais a cara.

#-Só se for pra você – Disse ríspida se levantando do chão

#-Que foi? Foi eu que dormi no sofá e você que acorda de mal humor.

#-Talvez seja por te ver aqui – Disse pegando uma roupa de ginásticas e entrando no banheiro e trancando a porta.

Inuyasha sorriu. Colocou uma calça de moletom e ficou com camisa. Enfaixou as mãos e deu o primeiro soco no saco de areia.

#-Um – Contou.

#-Dois – Outro soco

#-Três – Socou pela ultima vez. Seu sorriso aumentou

#-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH – Gritou Kagome de dentro do banheiro. A porta foi aberta com uma grande fúria mostrando uma Kagome ofegante, com os olhos vermelhos de raiva e com a boca cheia de pasta de dente – O QUE VOCÊ COLOCOU NA MINHA PASTA INBECIL?

#-Leite condensado – Surgiu um ponto de interrogação na cabeça da morena – Quando o leite condensado sofreu o atrito contra o dente ele fica amargo!

#-Grgrgrgrgrgr – Urrou Kagome.

#-E o gosto demora pra sair.

#-IDIOTA – Gritou mais ainda – Entro no banheiro e se trancou novamente. O hanyou pode ouvir o barulho da torneira aberta e jorrando água.

#-Quer que eu tire esse gosto amargo? – Perguntou ele sedutor no lado de fora da porta.

#-Vai se fude Inuyasha.

#-Só se for com você – Revidou.

#-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH – Gritou ela mais uma vez.

Depois de um tempo Kagome saiu do banheiro com um topo de ginásticas preto e uma calça de moletom também preta. Estava linda para fazer exercícios. O cabelo negro preso num rabo de cavalo junto com a roupa combinando.

#-Onde vai assim? – Perguntou Inuyasha que terminava de fazer alguns aquecimentos.

#-Jogar futebol – Respondeu grossa dando o primeiro soco no saco de areia.

#-Legal. Possi ir também.

Kagome não respondeu. Apenas o ignorou e continuou a pular corda novamente. Ficaram assim um bom tempo. Cada um treinando no seu lado sem dizer nada. Até que Kagome ficou exausta pegou uma garrafinha de água e a jogou no rosto todo molhando o limpo taco. Ficando assim mais sexy. Suada com a pele brilhando por causa da água que seu corpo expelia e agora seu cabelo também molhado.

O Hanyou entreabriu a boca olhando aquele mulher perfeita a sua frente. Tentou desviar, mas não pode. Kagome sabia que ele a comia com os olhos. Mas jamais deixaria seu orgulho de lado para se abraçar a ele.

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO

E foi assim varias semanas. Kagome nada dizia a não ser provocações e revidar algo que Inuyasha dizia. E ele só a provocava e ria das caras emburradas que ela fazia.

#-Por que você é tão irritante – Perguntou ela entrando no elevador. Tinham acabado de jantar.

#-Por que você se irrita tão fácil?

#-E não me irrito fácil você que me provoca o tempo todo.

#-E que você fica 'adorável' irritada.

#-Ah vai se fude – Disse ela abrindo a porta, pois já tinham chegado no seu andar.

#-Por que você sempre fala "Vai se fude" quando não tem nada a dizer? – Provocou mais ainda o hanyou.

#-Por que se você for ai você me deixa em paz.

#-O que você acha que sou? Um galinha que fica com qualquer uma? – Perguntou começando a se irritar, ela o tirado do serio.

#-Sabe – Parou na porta do quarto – Eu nunca tinha pensado nisso mais já que você disse. É acho sim que você é um galinha chifrudo.

#-Ah vai se fude – Disse ele abrindo a porta do quarto e passando por ela.

#-Ora, ora. Quem disse "Vai se fude" agora – Perguntou ela indo até o banheiro para escovar os dentes.

#-É essa maldita convivência Higurashi – Disse ele. Tirando o casaco ficando só de calça jeans e uma camisa social.

#-Ainda bem que não peguei nada seu – Falou cuspindo a espuma da pasta e enxaguando a boca, já tinha comprado outra pasta.

#-Pena você quer dizer né? – Falou. Agora ele escovando os dentes.

#-Alias peguei uma coisa sua sim. O azar. Por que minha vida virou um inferno depois que te conheci – Disse não se referindo muito as coisas ruins. Mas por que ela gostava dele e tinha seu orgulho.

#-Por que você faz isso? – Perguntou ele voltando para o quarto. Kagome também já estava sem seu casaco. Estava com uma calça jeans toda machada e uma blusa laranja claro toda rabiscada de preto.

#-Isso o que? – Perguntou Kagome receosa.

#-Por que é tão difícil de se lidar? – Perguntou ele encostando no batente da porta.

#-Não sou difícil. Você que é um incompetente.

#-Eu não. Meu você é linda, perfeita... – Inuyasha aparou, o que ele estava falando?

#-O que? – Perguntou ela. Estava pasma Inuyasha estava elogiando-a? Olhou para os olhos dele espantados e sorriu.

#-Que saber? "Que se foda" – Falou ele partindo na direção de Kagome. Essa não pode ter nenhuma reação. Pois Inuyasha foi mais rápido e atacou a boca dela.

Ele roçava os lábios nos dela. Pedindo passagem para aprofundar o beijo. Kagome ainda estava muito assustada para se quer fechar os olhos. Mas deixou se levar. O beijo era tudo o que ela sonharam. Ele era delicado porem masculino, a beijava com calam e fúria. Com desejo e paixão. Há quanto tempo será que ele gostava dela? Era essa a pergunta que sua mente perguntava.

#-Eu te adoro. Eu te adoro tanto – Disse ele entre os beijos.

Kagome mais assustada ainda o empurrou. Deixando o hanyou com uma cara de arrependido e chateado. Passou os dedos pelos lábios e lembrou-se do beijo. Olhou para ele.

#-Ka, desculpa eu. Não sei de. Desculpa eu não queria ter feito iss... – Mas ele não pode completar a frase, pois Kagome pulou em cima dele o derrubando na cama.

#-Eu. Inu eu te amo – Disse o beijando. Inuyasha sorriu

#-Eu também pequena. Não sei por que tanto orgulho bobo.

#-Eu também – Disse ela literalmente em cima dele.

Começou a beija-lo no pescoço, e conforme ia abrindo os botões da camisa ia descendo o beijo. Inuyasha ainda estava estupefato com tudo que estava acontecendo. Como era possível os dois se odiarem tanto por aparência e se gostarem tanto por dentro. Apenas sorriu com os atos de Kagome e deixou-se levar.

Ela terminou de abrir todos os botões da camisa e ele sentou sorrirem ao se encararem face a face.

#-_Eu te amo_ – Sussurrou os dois ao mesmo tempo. E Kagome terminou de tirar a camisa do hanyou.

Estavam assim: Inuyasha sentado na cama e Kagome no colo dele o olhando fixamente.

Se beijaram e enquanto isso ela foi abrindo a fivela do cinto dele, já percebendo que ele estava gostando das caricias. Ele trocou de posição tão repentinamente que Kagome não pode terminar de abrir a calça dele. Por sua vez o hanyou tirou a blusa laranja dela, logo partiu para o zíper da calça justa de Kagome.

#-Que presa. Calma – disse ela se divertindo com o afobamento do rapaz.

#-Ah não enche – Disse ele sorrindo. Os dois gargalharam. Inuyasha não conseguia abrir o botão da calça dela. Kagome gargalhou mais uma vez e saiu de baixo dele. Inuyasha resmungou mais não foi atrás. Kagome abriu lentamente o botão e o zíper do jeans deixando o hanyou afoito – Por que você gosta de me provocar. Vamos Higurashi – Concluiu ele sentando-se melhor na cama.

#-Shiuu... Mas que hanyou apresado – Ela virou de costas e abaixou lentamente a cala empinado o bumbum na direção dele.

#-Ahh menina – Disse ele mordendo os lábios, mas não se mexeu da cama.

#-Ahh menino – Revidou ela sedutoramente.

#-Vem cá – Disse ele esticando as mãos. Kagome fez uma cara de pensativa e depois se jogou nos braços do amado. Esse levantou da cama e deitou Kagome e deitou por cima dela. Começou a beija-la no pescoço e lentamente foi descendo os beijos para o vale dos seios. Ficou um bom tempo nesse até que Kagome levantou levando o hanyou juntos. Desafivelou o cinto e abriu a calça tirou-a com a ajuda dele e a jogou longe. Os dois se analisaram e voltaram a beijar com toda paixão que tinham. Mas depois de alguns segundos.

#-Hei – disseram os dois juntos – É preto – Novamente juntos. E caíram na gargalhada. As peças intimas dos dois eram pretas. A de Kagome com rendas tanto no sutiã e na calcinha e Inuyasha com uma cueca sexy também preta.

Kagome deitou novamente Inuyasha por cima dela. Ele gentilmente abriu o feche do sutiã dela com uma mão deixando os seios de fora. Admirou-os por um bom tempo e partiu com as caricias no direito e no esquerdo colocou a boca às vezes mordendo, passando a língua e outras dando beijos.

Desceu a mão direita pela lateral do corpo dela indo até a coxa acariciou por dentro dessa e tocou o ponto intimo de Kagome, essa deixou um gemido escapar por entre os lábios e se contorceu com prazer.

Inuyasha levantou-se. Tirou a calcinha dela e sua cueca. Kagome olhou-o e fechou os olhos temerosa.

#-Ei, ei. O que foi? – Perguntou ele acariciando o rosto da amada.

#-Nada – Ela o encarou, e tentou sorrir.

#-Se arrependeu? – Perguntou temeroso.

#-Não. Nunca – Respondeu ela seria. Inuyasha sorriu.

#-O que foi então?

Kagome chegou mais perto das orelinhas dele e cochichou com vergonha e com medo que alguém ouvisse.

#-Sou virgem – Disse. Deitou-se novamente. Com os olhos fechados.

Inuyasha assustou-se de imediato. Aquela garota perfeita, linda cheia de homens atrás dela era virgem. Depois do susto sorriu. Sorriu mais ainda por notar as bochechas dela vermelha.

#-Eu te amo. Serei carinhoso. Prometo – disse no ouvido dela. Sentiu Kagome o abraçar e ele correspondeu.

#-Eu também Inu. Eu sei que só boba e tudo mais...

#-Você não é boba. Esse era nosso segredinho ta? – Perguntou ele. Ela concordou.

Inuyasha abriu um pouco as pernas dela e a beijou. Foi penetrando cuidadosamente. Kagome fechou os olhos e apertou as costas másculas do hanyou. Ele começou a movimentar se soltar-se dela e sem parar de beijar. Kagome estava tensa e isso fazia ficar mais dolorido...

#-Relaxa ka... Calma não vai te machuca... – Disse ele no ouvido dela.

Kagome tentou obedecer. E conforme Inuyasha movimentava-se ela ia diminuindo a presão nos dedos. O hanyou agradeceu, pois estava começando a ficar dolorido os apertões dela.

#-Ahh – Gemeu ela. Inuyasha sorriu contente. E aumentos a velocidades do movimento. Desprendeu os lábios do dela e deixou que ela gemesse naturalmente.

#-Inu...

#-Ka...

Os dois estavam em sincronia os corpos suavam e deixam o ambiente quente. Trocaram de posição e Inuyasha sentou com Kagome sem seu colo. As duas mãos na cintura dela incentivando-a a fazer os mesmo movimentos e Kagome arranhando as costas dele.

Chegaram ao clímax juntos. E soltaram um gemido em conjunto. Kagome caiu nos ombros dele e Inuyasha a segurou com ternura.

#-Foi de mais – Falou ela. Inuyasha sorriu com a inocência dela. E a abraçou mais apertado.

#-Obrigado – Disse ele.

#-Vamos de novo? – Perguntou Kagome olhando nos olhos dele. Inuyasha não conteve a risada. Onde estava aquela menina convencida e arrogante de sempre? Essa Kagome era tão ingênua e infantil.

#-O que foi? – Perguntou ela preocupada que ele estivesse brincando com ela.

#-Nada.

#-Ah fala eu falei – Disse ela vermelha. Ele sorriu mais ainda. Como era ela criança nesse assunto.

Inuyasha a abraçou bem forte e depois a olho nos olhos.

#-É que eu estou acostumado com a Kagome arrogante e pretensiosa. Não conhecia esse seu lado... – Pensou na melhor palavra mais não encontrou – Infantil de ser.

#-Eu não sou infantil – Disse ela sorrindo aliviada de sabe que é isso.

#-Ah é sim. Ingênua e meia também – Disse ela sorrindo pra ela e a beijando de leve os lábios.

#-A... Vai se fude – Disse Kagome brincando.

Inuyasha parou de rir e a olhou. Os dois gargalharam. Já que Inuyasha estava literalmente "Fudido".

Kagome empurrou ele fazendo-o cair deitado na cama.

#-E ai canso? – Perguntou.

Inuyasha tocou de posição e começou a beija-la no pescoço.

#-Tá brincando com fogo higurashi – Sussurrou ele ainda a beijando.

#-Então me mostre o fogo Thaisho – Disse ela acariciando as orelinhas dele

#-Ah menina...

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO

A manha amanheceu quente por ser inverno. Já era tarde quando uma jovem começou a acordar com a luz do astro solar que transpassava a janela transparente aquecendo ainda mais o quarto.

Kagome abiu os olhos e se deparou com a parede branca tentou espreguiçar-se mais uma mão a impediu. Olhou para a cintura e viu uma mão a abraçando. Sorriu ao se lembrar da noite cansativa. Foi virando e passou a encarar o rosto tranqüilo do amado. Ele era lindo. Lindo de mais. Olhou para o relógio que estava no criado mudo e viu que era sete e meia. Pele a primeira vez em quatros anos acordou depois das seis. Sorriu pelo motivo.

Levantou-se com cuidado e foi para o banheiro. Tomou um gostoso banho e vestiu uma saia pregada preta e uma blusinha de alça grossa também preta. Colocou alguns colares, uns aneias e varias pulseiras. Sorriu ao ver Inuyasha largado na cama sem nem se mexer.

E agora? Se ela ainda estivesse de "mal" com ele era não estaria nem ai e iria lutar contra o saco de areia, ou ligaria a TV e faria muito barulho. Mas depois da noite que passaram... Ler um livro? Não conseguiria se concentrar...

#-E agora o que fazer? – Perguntou-se para si mesmo. Olhando em volta.

#-Pode voltar pra cama – Disse o hanyou sonolento.

Ela sorriu. E pulou na cama.

#-Gostei da saia – Disse ele abrindo os olhos e olhando pra saia da jovem.

#-Obrigado, eu que fiz ela quando estava na...

#-Vai troca – Disse ele se sentando.

#-Que? – Perguntou ela.

#-Vai trocar tá curta – Disse novamente olhando serio.

#-Mas inu. Não tá ela vem até o joelho olha. E que eu to sentada – olhou novamente pra cara dele de serio e abaixou a cabeça. Gostava tento daquela saia será que nunca mais poderia usa-la? – Tá eu troco.

Levantou-se de cama triste e foi para perto da mala, mas olhou novamente para o hanyou para perguntar se poderia colocar outra saia, mas o flagrou rindo.

#-Ah seu idiota. Achei que fosse serio – Disse ela voltando para a cama.

#-Não vou mandar e você Ka – Disse ele, depois ficou serio novamente – Mas use algo que mostre suas coxas e não saímos mais juntos.

#-E quem disse que quero ficar com você? – Perguntou ela olhando-o superiormente.

#-"Ah foi de mais", "Vamos fazer de novo" – Disse Inuyasha imitando uma voz fina – Acho que isso mostra que você não me quer realmente.

#-Mas... – Tentou argumentar Kagome. Mas seu semblante ficou completamente vermelho. E nada saiu alem do "Mas"

Inuyasha a agarrou e começou a beija-la.

#-Adoro quando fica sem graça. Parece uma menininha – Disse sorrindo.

#-A vai se fude – Disse Kagome um pouco nervosa por estar com vergonha.

#-Se você insiste – Inuyasha apegou e deitou na cama e começou a beija-la.

#-UHAUhauhUAHUhauHAUH... Para inu – Disse Kagome rindo do beijos do hanyou.

#-Você que mando – Defendeu-se ele.

#-Bobo – Revidou ela.

#-Infantil – Lembrou ele.

#-Fogueto – Disse ela.

#-Eu?

#-É você

Os dois riram...

OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO

**Ahhhhhhh finalmente acabei… Acho que eu soh do contra… em vez de eu posta a fic no niver da pessoa eu começo a escrever no niver dela UAHUhauHAUhauH…**

**BEMMMMM... Essa fic é de niver da tata... Minha mana linda do tumtum... Acho que eu tinha esquecido de ti? Tck, tck.. Bobinha mesmo... Só porque num mandei screp né... UHAUhauHAUHuahUHAUhauHAUH...**

**Coisa linda do core...**

**Mas tá ai... E olha o hentai nem foi a linoca que escreveu... Foi eu mesmo... Espero que goste... É o meu primeiro, hentai, hentai... E não insinuação...**

**Amoti mana linda...**

**E hoje é niver da linoka... Que meu PC foi pra arruma e apago a fic que tinha feito pra ela ... Vou começa a reescrever hoje... Por isso que eu digo de novo... Eu não posto do dia do niver eu escreve no dia do niver UAHUhauhUAHUha**

**B-jinhusssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss**

**Espero que todo mundotenha gostado...**


End file.
